Decisions are an inevitable part of life, and many have critical impact. Decisions are made every day, some with great thought and others spontaneously. Virtually all, however, are in our control and have an effect on the direction our lives take, as well as an impact on the world around us. Therefore, for every decision-making situation, it is important to make the most informed decision possible with all of the information available at that moment for that situation.
In April 2001, the present inventor filed parent application Ser. No. 09/834,779 directed to a software-based methodology for personal use in life decision making. The methodology incorporated an algorithm, subsequently named “Weighted Inverse Perspective” (WIP), whereby users are encouraged to answer each question of the decision-making process with free expression, which then drives the questions in the following steps. The WIP algorithm captures the human element in the process of decision making by equally focusing on the factors that make up the situation, along with the reasons and driving forces behind those factors and the overall impact on each possible outcome. Upon completion of the process, the user has exhausted and uncovered all obstacles and supporting factors for the given situation, documented all possible perspectives from the outside-in, and has been guided to reach inside themselves to develop creative solutions for overcoming obstacles that can be effectively implemented.
Since the filing of the parent application, the present inventor has continued research and development, focusing on comparative- and opportunity-based aspects of the decision-making process. In particular, in consumer-oriented decisions, such as deciding which product to buy or deciding which clinical treatment path to take, for example, consumers often experience “buyer's remorse” after a purchase is made or course of treatment decided on. This is often the result of a decision made without full consideration being given to all available options and factors associated with those options. For such decision-making scenarios, there is a need for a mechanism or methodology that empowers consumers in their decision process and allows them to move forward with a purchase or other conclusive decision with confidence and knowledge that they have “sold themselves” based on a complete analysis of the information at hand.